El cielo en la tierra
by Demonocracy
Summary: Ella: una diablesa capaz de crear caos y problemas al por mayor. Él: un casi ángel que traía la felicidad a todos los que lo rodean. Por accidente sus caminos chocan y se unen, en el baile de fin de cursos.


**Disclaimer: Noches de baile en el _infierno_ no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, Meg Cabot, Kim Harrison, Michelle Laffe & Lauren Myracle.**

* * *

**Historia basada en: "El infierno en la tierra" de _Stephenie Meyer_**

**~El cielo en la tierra.**

Ella rodeó los hombros del ángel con sus pequeños brazos, sonrió al sentir que él la acercaba más hacia sí, si es que era posible.

―Eres lo más cerca del cielo que podré estar… ―susurró Sheba, consciente de que había perdido.

Sí, había perdido. Se encontraba totalmente sumergida en la felicidad, _estúpida felicidad,_ la tenia atrapada y amarrada a este medio ángel, el medio ángel que había destrozado sus planes y ahora la movía grácilmente por la pista de baile.

Gabriel Christensen, Gabe… la diablesa suspiró.

―Creo, con toda seguridad, que tú tienes un lugar en el cielo… ―declaró él.

Sheba sonrió, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba, aún siendo un medio ángel no podía enterarse de la parte de la sangre de Sheba que era infernal.

―Y yo digo que, de nosotros dos, solo tú puedes llegar a ese lugar.

―Pero yo no quiero ir allá si tú no estás ahí, no vale la pena.

Ella rió, un sonido agonizante y roto.

―Es notorio que no lo conoces, los humanos siempre sueñan con él, pese a no conocerlo en realidad y solo escuchar hablar de él.

―Pues, tal vez sea porque no soy tan humano.

―No tan humano, pero con el derecho de ascender a ese ansiado lugar.

Él la separó unos segundos para poder verla a los ojos, sus ojos… las orbes negras que lo observaban con atención, que a pesar de causar miedos y temores… ahora sólo denotaban ternura, toda la ternura para él…

La ternura de un demonio.

―Mi cielo está aquí, junto a ti… y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

―No, Gabe, debes alejarme, dime que me vaya. Dime que me vaya y lo haré. Haré lo que me pidas.

Gabe sonrió, pensando que esto era una broma, broma de la pequeña chica que estaba frente a él.

―Quédate… quédate conmigo.

Ella lo soltó, como si el contacto de sus pieles quemara, pero al contrario, eso solamente producía placer para ambos.

El medio ángel la miró, sorprendido, dolido… la chica cubrió su rostro con su cabello y la desesperación volvió a llenarla, se sentía sola, triste, desesperada…

―No puedo hacerlo…

―Te lo ordeno, quédate conmigo.

― ¿Te convertirás en mi opresor? Eso es demasiado para un casi ángel.

El ángel observó el rostro de la diablesa frente a él, buscaba pelear, buscaba alejarse, pero él no la dejaría hacerlo, no podía… toda la desesperación había desaparecido cuando él la sostuvo en sus brazos, no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente si él era el antídoto para su mal.

― ¿Casi ángel?

―Sí, eso eres tú, Gabe Christensen, el medio ángel que ni siquiera sabe que lo es, felicidades, alguno de tus antepasados angelicales te heredó la ascensión al cielo inmediata y los ojos… los benditos ojos.

Ojos tan azules y claros como el cielo, claro, un cielo limpio y puro, algo difícil de ver, pero Sheba lo veía en los ojos de Gabe, y vaya que le gustaba lo que veía.

Él rió, sorprendido, esto estaba demasiado planificado como para ser una broma.

― ¿Y porque te molesta que yo sea un ángel?

―Casi ángel ―corrigió Sheba.

―Casi ángel ―aceptó Gabe.

―Me molesta demasiado… demasiado.

― ¿Qué serias tu? _¿Un demonio?_

―No solo eso ―aseguró Sheba, mirándolo a los ojos con fiereza―, la encarnación del mismísimo mal en un cuerpo humano, con la total fuerza para provocar dolor, desgracia y angustia, soy un demonio y más, por eso me molesta que tú… tú… te metieras en mi vida, arruinaras esta fiesta y me atraparas.

―Eso es demasiado para mí, no arruiné la fiesta…

―Claro que no, hiciste un estupendo baile de graduación, la felicidad y el amor rodean el ambiente, debes estar orgulloso.

―Supongo que eso es algo malo para ti…

― ¡Es de lo peor! ―chilló Sheba.

― ¿Por qué?

―Arruinaste todos y cada uno de mis planes, ¡Y me atrapaste!

― ¿Te atrapé? Calma, no te llevaré a ningún lado, no creo poder ir a dónde Dios…

―No, no es eso, para… para los humanos es malo ver directamente a los ojos de una diablesa… quedan hechizados para el resto de sus vidas… eso sucede. Pero para una diablesa es mil veces peor mirar los ojos de un ángel, después de hacerlo… no puedes retener tu llama interna ni… alejarte.

Gabe ocultó una sonrisa, notoriamente a Sheba le parecía horrible quedarse para siempre con él, pero a Gabe… a Gabe no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo quedarse con ella.

― ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

― ¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ―Chilló Sheba― ¡Dejaré de ser una diablesa y me haré una… humana…! ¡Una muy feliz humana!

―A mi no me parece tan trágico.

Gabe tomó su mano y la elevó en el aire, con su mano libre rodeó la pequeña cintura de Sheba y ella se aferró a sus hombro, comenzó a balancearla al ritmo de la música leve… si, leve, ellos se habían alejado del gimnasio y ahora se encontraban cerca del auto de Gabe, él planeaba sacarla del baile y llevarla a casa, pero Sheba no tenía una casa… al menos en la tierra y dudaba aun tenerla en el infierno.

«Bailando en el estacionamiento, genial» pensó Sheba con sarcasmo, pero sin embargo le encantaba eso, amaba los brazos de Gabe rodeándola como si pudiese romperse… con _ternura._

Gabe rebozaba de felicidad, ahora todo estaba bien de un modo extraño, la urgente desesperación que lo había llevado hasta Sheba parecía ser solo porque… porque ella era una diablesa, ah, que simple.

Y ahora de un modo aun más extraño, ella estaba ligada a él, Gabe sonrió, estaba atrapada… tal como él.

―Y… ¿Cómo puedo liberarte, Sheba? ―ronroneó.

Sheba alzó la mirada, sus ojos negros como la noche más oscura se toparon con los ojos claros de Gabe «Tan puros, tan elevados» y por su mente cruzó un sólo pensamiento.

Ahora, ¿Quería alejarse de Gabe? ¿Quería que la mandara al infierno?

―Es fácil. ―susurró― Sólo… m-mándame al infierno.

¡Listo! ¡Estaba dicho! Ahora era turno de Gabe, él tenia que alejar la horrenda molestia que debía ser Sheba para él, solo tenía que esperar.

Esperar… como si ahora deseara irse, como si ahora que conocía la felicidad, la horrenda tortura que era sonreír y suspirar, como si quisiera alejarse de Gabe.

Sí, ella aborrecía a los ángeles que se distraían y se enamoraban de un humano dejando sus alas atrás, lo mismo con los demonios que dejaban sus cuernos por un ángel o un humano… y ella no quería ser de esos, no… claro que no quería.

Pero Gabe no era totalmente un ángel y ella tampoco era totalmente una diablesa de cualquier modo.

―Entonces, ten por seguro que nunca lo haré ―sonrió Gabe.

Sheba le sonrió, las hebras de la felicidad llenaron su alma y supo que nunca más saldrían de ahí, así que sólo… suspiró.

―Más te vale que no lo hagas.

**Fin(?**

* * *

Esto es una locura después de leer noches de baile en el infierno, amé «**El infierno en la tierra» **y «El Ramillete», lo sé, estoy loca, pero solo quería que Gabe no mandara a Sheba al infierno, así que… espero les guste y nadie desee matarme… ^^

**Peb.**


End file.
